codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Forest Sector
The Forest Sector is a sector of Lyoko. It is mostly a complex series of paths intertwining between thousands of trees. Large open areas are not as common as those in the Desert and Ice Sector. It also has a lot of hollow tree trunks which connects areas of the Forest Sector and has often saved the lives of our Heroes. Despite the fact that paths are narrow in this sector, X.A.N.A. often sends his largest monsters, such as Megatanks and krabs, to attack our heroes when they are trying to deactivate a Tower there. It is also the only sector in which X.A.N.A. directly attacked, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. The appearance of the sector changed noticeably from Season 1 to Season 2. In Season 2, the sector had a "morning look" (the lighting) and the paths were more detailed. In Season 1, the path was a dull green and there were far less trees. The lighting was also taken out. The Forest Sector was recreated between the episodes William Returns and Double Take ''by Jeremie and Aelita. It made its first reappearance in ''Opening Act ''and the new forest appears to have new areas added on such as the forest arena. In ''Marabounta, Jeremie materialized a monster called the Marabounta into this sector with the intention of having it attack and destroy X.A.N.A.'s monsters. However, it also attacks Aelita, and the other Lyoko Warriors after they attack it to defend her. The forest sector is numbered as Sector 3, as it is opposite Sector 1. Trivia *The Forest Sector was lost between seasons 4 and 5. It's unkown if Jeremy will recreate it. *The Forest Sector was only shown in one episode of season three: "Lyoko Minus One." *The Forest Sector contained the tower Aelita hid in while the Supercomputer was off for several years. *The Forest Sector was the only Lyoko sector where X.A.N.A. attacked a tower, both in season 1 and in season 2; not counting replikas. *The Forest Sector was the first sector to appear chronologically. *The Forest Sector was the first sector deleted, in "Lyoko Minus One," by Aelita, possesed by Xana. *The Forest Sector was the first sector Aelita was virtualized into. *The Forest Sector was the first sector Aelita was materialized from. *The Forest Sector was the first sector was the first sector with a shown replika. *The Forest Sector was the first sector Carthage was accessed from. *The Forest Sector was the first sector the Scyphozoa attacked anyone other than Aelita. "Yumi" *The Forest Sector was the first sector that someone fell into the Digital Sea from. "Yumi" *The Forest Sector was the first sector where a tower was shown activated by Franz Hopper. *The Forest Sector was the first and only sector that the Marabounta was shown. Monsters Shown *Marabounta *Blok *Hornet *Kankralats *Krab *Megatank *Tarantula *Scyphozoa Gallery Season 1 Surrounded.png 16 two bloks.png 14 triangulate.png 2011-10-03 2104.png 2011-08-14_1514.png Forest_sector.jpg 2011-08-14 1525.png 11dd.png 2011-08-14 1520.png She can't hold on much longer.png Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png Just in Time Ulrich vs monster image 2.png Just in Time Ulrich vs a Krab image 1.png Just in Time Pulsation in the Forest Sector image 1.png Just in Time Krabs surround them image 1.png Just in Time Aelita Ulrich vs monsters image 1.png Swarming Attaque 324.jpg Yumi the destroyer.jpg Yumi's airborne feat..jpg Yuma for the save.JPG Code Terre 382.jpg Code Terre 360.jpg Code Terre 357.jpg Code Terre 241.jpg Swarming Attack Yumi is hit by a Hornet image 1.png Routine 025.jpg Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png Routine 021.jpg Routine 010.jpg Routine 003.jpg Routine 002.jpg XANA 115.jpg Triplification-1-.jpg Pulsations in the Forest Sector image 2.png Pulsations in the Forest Sector image 1.png 11 yumi.png 10 go, young grasshopper.png IMG 1256.PNG IMG 1255.PNG Seasons 2-4, and prequel Tumblr lz5wxzudGm1qdmeh0o1 500.jpg FORET jpg-544-42.jpg Lyoko_275.jpg Energy fields. Jpg 539px-Yumi telekinesis.jpg 01.png Marabounta image.jpg 180px-Fhacttower.jpg MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg MEGATANK XANA 288.jpg 13f.png Odd 0033.jpg Odd 0032.jpg Odd 0031.jpg Odd 0030.jpg Odd 0099.jpg Tip-Top Shape Ulrich team work image 1.png 20.5.png Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png U - monsters bow.jpg Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png Lyoko moins un 328.jpg Ulrich 0347.jpg Vd.png Tumblr lz3zddH6zR1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Tumblr m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo7 1280.jpg IMG 1230.PNG William 199.jpg 54 cat climb.jpg 17 odd gets virtualised.png 8 maya.png Lyoko moins un 326.jpg Tumblr m5hgk7Y0dM1r7qs82o1 500.png Tumblr lyvn15t3Yb1qlvb12o1 500.png Megatank1.jpg Fhacttower.jpg Tentation 035.jpg Tentation 021.jpg Tentation 004.jpg The Monster Materialization Program.jpg Misc. Photos Forestlocation.jpg|''The forest sector on the Holomap.'' CLTheGameScreen.png|In the Social Game|link=Code_Lyoko:_Social_Game Vacances dans la brume 310.jpg Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Needs Captions Category:Forest Sector